barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Let's Eat
Let's Eat '''is the 26th episode from Season 4 of Barney & Friends. Plot Robert is nervous because he will be going to a fancy restaurant. So, Barney and the kids set up a pretend restaurant to help Robert practice his manners. '''Educational Theme: Nutrition and Manners Stories: None Song List Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Ashley *Chip *Hannah *Robert *Miss Etta Kette *Scooter McNutty Trivia *After this episode, David Joyner took a short hiatus from playing the Barney costume and was replaced by Josh Martin for the rest of this Season, except for All Mixed Up (in which Maurice Scott played the costume), and for the home video It's Time for Counting. David Joyner returned playing the Barney costume in the episode and home video was also seen in The Big Chase and Barney in Outer Space. *This group (Robert, Chip, Hannah, and Ashley) also appeared in A Royal Welcome. *A promo shot of the kids greeting Barney in the treehouse is shown on this theme song. *This is the first song appearance of The Yum, Yum Song. *Hannah wears the same clothes from Pennies, Nickles, Dimes. and a hair-style. *Robert wears the same shirt from Is Everybody Happy? and same shorts from Good Day, Good Night, and Good, Clean Fun. and a short hair. *Chip wears the same shirt Barney's Adventure Bus and same paints from Camp Wannarunnaround, We've Got Rhythm, and Ready, Set, Go!. and a short hair. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "The Big Chase". Clip from Let's Eat! # Barney Theme Song (Birthday Ole's version) (Clip from Let's Eat! and Audio from Birthday Ole!) # Play Jump Rope! (Clip from Let's Eat! and Audio from My Family's Just Right for Me! (episode)) # Hi Robert (Sing and Dance with Barney!) (Clip from Let's Eat! and Audio from Sing and Dance with Barney!) # Robert Is Very Happy (Clip and audio from Let's Eat! and Audio from Five Kinds of Fun! and This Way In! This Way Out!) # Barney comes to life (This Way In! This Way Out!) (Clip from Let's Eat! and Audio from This Way In! This Way Out!) # Barney If Your Happy And You Know It (Season 1 Version) (Clip from Let's Eat! and Audio from A-Camping We Will Go!) # Robert is have Mom's Birthday!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Let's Eat! and Audio from Dino-Mite Birthday!) # I can't wait to have celebrating for manners (Clip and audio from Let's Eat! and Audio from Dino-Mite Birthday!) # Barney Please and Thank You (1992 Version) (Clip from Let's Eat! and Audio from A Splash, Party Please!) # Let's set the kitchen! Pretend Reastruant! (Clip and audio from Let's Eat! and Audio from It's Hot! It's Cold!) # Chip says "I Don't Have Any Platemates!". (Clip from Let's Eat! and Audio from The Treasure of Rainbow Beard!) # Barney The Barney Bag (If the Shoe Fits...'s version) (Clip from Let's Eat! and Audio from If The Shoe Fits...) # Let's Make Our Own Platemates (Clip from Let's Eat! and Audio from You've Got To Have Art!) # Chip and Hannah setting the kitchen! (Clip and audio from Let's Eat! and Audio from Shopping for a Surprise!) # Let's Get Start!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Let's Eat! and Audio from Circle Of Friends!) # Miss Etta and Scooter Surprise! (Clip and audio from Let's Eat! and Audio from What's In A Name?) # Lots of Plates, Bowls, Fruits, Snack and Meal! (Clip and audio from Let's Eat! and Audio from Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!) # Hi Baby Bop and BJ (Be My Valentine, Love Barney) (Clip from Let's Eat! and Audio from Be My Valentine, Love Barney) # There in the classroom for reastruant (Clip and audio from Let's Eat! and Audio from Sharing is Caring!) # Barney says "That's Right!". (Clip from Let's Eat! and Audio from Round and Round We Go) #Lots of foods!! (Clip and audio from Let's Eat! and Audio from The Good Egg: Kenya) #Ashley says "And the Dentist Says Eating Apple Help Keep Our Teeth Clean!". (Clip from Let's Eat! and Audio from My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist) #Barney The Yum Yum Song (2006 Version) (Clip from Let's Eat! and Audio from BJ's Snack Attack) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Don't forget mom's present robert! (Clip from Let's Eat! and Audio from It's Tradition!) #Robert is OK! (Clip from Let's Eat! and Audio from That Makes Me Mad!) #Barney I love you (1996 version) (Clip from Let's Eat! and Audio from Rock with Barney (1996) and It's Hot! It's Cold!) #Time to leave for plate mates for Robert!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Let's Eat! and Audio from On The Move, A Royal Welcome!, Imagination Island and It's Hot! It's Cold!) #Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Who's Who on the Choo-Choo?'s version) (Clip from Let's Eat! and Audio from Who's Who On The Choo-Choo?) #Barney comes to play (Three Lines, Three Corners!) (Clip from Let's Eat! and Audio from Three Lines, Three Corners!) #Barney Says Segment (Let's Eat) ( #And remember, I Love You! (A Very Special Mouse!'s version) (Clip from Let's Eat! and Audio from A Very Special Mouse!) # Barney End Credits (Books Are Fun!'s version) (Clip from Let's Eat! and Audio from Books Are Fun!) Audio from Let's Eat! # Barney Theme Song (Let's Eat!'s version) (Clip from When I Grow Up... and Audio from Let's Eat!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Barney End Credits (Let's Eat!'s version) (Clip from A-Counting We Will Go! and Audio from Let's Eat!) Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends Second Generation